Glorious Innocence
by TheCarnivalAct
Summary: They wait and they listen to the world around them. The children who laugh and play, innocent to the harsh beings that this world serves as a home to. R&R Please? Slash


**Note:** Have I ever told you guys how much I love the fall season? With all the leaves turning colors and the cold breezes and comforting holidays that fallow? I just love it so much! Almost as much as I love writing these Big Time Rush stories on this here website.

So, yes, this story takes place in the fall. It's meant to be calm and comforting and utterly beautiful. If it's not... sue me. Not really. Just... don't bother to read if you aren't a sap at heart for slash love in these stories.

Also, while reading, I suggest that you listen to the song "Riverside" by Agnes Obel. On Youtube, on iTunes, anywhere that you can hear the song. It'll make the story a whole lot more powerful if you do.

I'll stop blabbering now, bleep blap bloop, and let you guys go ahead and read it. Hope you like it as much as I did!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Big Time Rush. Frankly, you wouldn't want me to.

* * *

><p><em>Down by the river, by the boats<em>

_Where everybody goes to be alone_

_Where you wont see any rising sun_

_Down to the river we will run. _

In the fall, leaves turn from green to yellow, from yellow to red. They fall from their perch in the trees to lay upon the ground where they wait. They wait and they listen to the world around them. The children who laugh and play, innocent to the harsh beings that this world serves as a home to.

The children that can laugh with such innocence that is envied by the grown children. The one who aren't oblivious to problems, to everything evil. They envy these children. A smile always on their faces as they run, the wind free against their soft skin as they cherish their short lived innocence.

The leaves listen to these children. They listen until the wind takes them away in it's strong grasp, carrying them to a faraway land where they can take the innocence with them.

This wind didn't just carry the fallen leaves in the autumn, but carried laughter and voices that rang in the ears of listeners. The wind spoke to these listeners, bringing them hope and filling their hearts with the laughter and innocence of these children.

It was the wind that blew so lightly through the park that evening. Leaves scattered over the soft grass, listening to the laughter of the children that were at play in the park. Trees towered overhead, protecting these sacred children from the harsh world around them.

But there was one who sat alone. His smile was gone and his laughter was dead. He sat upon the swing, moving back and forth as the wind brushed against him. He could hear the wind speaking to him, willing him to join the other children in their play.

Children aren't supposed to be sad. They are supposed to be happy for as long as they can. This was something that Carlos' mother always told him. She told him to be happy for as long as he could, to hold on to that innocence that was so sacred to the people of this earth.

_When by the water we drink to the dregs_

_Look at the stones on the river bed_

_I can tell from your eyes_

_You've never been by the riverside. _

There was only one place where Carlos could be happy. Where his childlike innocence could be awoken as he went to this special place. It was here that his mother had taken him so often.

The river.

He stood up from his place on the swings, the leaves crunching beneath his tiny feet. He walked slowly, taking his time as the sun slowly seeped between the trees, signaling sunset. The wind pushed him towards the river, begging him to be happy again. The air around him seemed to thin as a smile appeared on his lips.

The soft sounds of water trickling blended with the wind and the leaves rustling. It was so beautiful. Carlos knelt down on the soft sand, his hands seeping through the pale grains of earth.

His head lifted as he heard the faint sound of an animal. It was a duckling. It emerged from the reeds and slowly made it's way towards the boy. Carlos could see it shaking as the wind threatened to carry it into the river, away from the safety of the shore.

His smile widened as the duckling quacked and stopped in front of Carlos, blinking up with frightened eyes. He rested his palms in front of the duckling, offering it warmth. It cautiously stepped onto his palms, it's feet cold and body shaking from the cold water. Carlos stood up from where he knelt, glancing down the riverbed, searching for it's mother.

A spotted movement in the reeds not too far away and made his way over. He saw a large duck, followed by her many ducklings, wading out into the river. Carlos made his way to the edge of the river and placed the duckling in the shallows, giving it a light nudge before it swam towards it's mother.

_Down by the water, the riverbed_

_Somebody calls you, somebody says_

_swim with the current and float away_

_Down by the river everyday._

A hand lightly touched Carlos' shoulder and he turned around. His eyes locked with a pair of hazel ones. His expression softened as he recognized his best friend, James Diamond.

_Oh my god_

_I see, how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside. _

James smiled and wrapped his arms around Carlos, pulling him into a warm hug. The wind blew through the brunette's long hair, messing it up ever so slightly. Carlos hugged his friend back, welcoming all the warmth that his best friend in the whole world could offer him.

_When that old river runs pass your eyes_

_To wash off the dirt on the riverside_

_Go to the water so very near_

_The river will be your eyes and ears._

The little boy felt himself grow. Grow into an older boy. A boy of only fifteen. He was still young, still full of innocence and laughter. He promised his mother that he would never let go of that innocence. That laughter. That small child in front of him that would always be smiling.

James released Carlos, a bright smile spread across his lips. Carlos smiled back, staring into James' mesmerizing hazel orbs. Those eyes made the wind sound like music as the leaves rustled and the river tricked through the trees. The sounds of the animals around them seemed to blur and Carlos found himself drifting away.

James blinked, making Carlos return to reality.

None of the boys spoke as James pulled the shorter boy closer and press their lips together. The wind blew stronger and the leaves swirled around them. The sounds of the animals died away and the river lapped at their heals.

_I walk to the borders on my own_

_To fall in the water just like a stone_

_Chilled to the marrow in them bones_

_Why do I go here all alone._

Just as soon as it had happened, James pulled away and have Carlos a crooked smile. The younger boy smiled back.

_Oh my god,_

_I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside._

James grabbed Carlos' cold hand, letting the warmth seep into his skin. Pulling the younger boy away from the river with a gentle tug. Carlos followed without any reluctance as the two walked through the trees, hand in hand.

The wind blew softly, rustling their hair and the leaves following them. The leaves found themselves listening to something more than innocence. They were listening to the gentle, sweet sounds of love that filtered through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> Dear those who have absolutely _no clue_ as to what just happened, scroll down for an explanation. Did you like this story? Love it? Hate it? Make you want to kick a puppy? Leave a review telling me what you thought about it!

**Explanation:** Carlos was sitting alone in a park in Minnesota, a few months before the boys head to LA. He's feeling as if his inner child is gone and he's worried that he won't be able to feel that sweet innocence every again. So he goes to the river, where his mother used to take him before she died. He feels comforted by the sounds of nature and helps the duckling, feeling his inner child return.

James decides to comfort him further by giving that hug. The two obviously love each other because they share a kiss and they walk off into the trees, listening to the nature around him.


End file.
